A chess game
by wolfman090
Summary: A child borne to be hunted wanting peace, but what will he find along the way? Rated T for later scene and some language
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Chapter 1: The Story Before_

**It had been a simple task, leave this dimension. I couldn't wait to get out of here... especially after all that I had done. **

The past was always a bad topic for me, but I always looked back and tried to remember the good things and not the red stains on the paper. My family died when I was young and I didn't know much about them other then their personalities. They were always happy people. They never wanted anyone to be sad no matter how bad the situation had seemed. I had to be taken under my uncles. They were cruel men and most of them aren't around anymore thanks to me. At merely four I could use small sorts of magic. This made me even more of a target for my uncles and their nasty ways. They tried to make money off of me by trying to force me to do things that I couldn't. After there first three times of failing one tried to hurt me, he ended up at the bottom of a nearby river. At this point I was 6 and able to do most sorts of magic, when I needed to. If I was forced to or didn't need to it wouldn't even appear as if I was normal thankfully. The rest of my life I spent running around America keeping from my uncles and slowly practicing my magic to try and control it better. After the first few encounter I made up my mind. If I ever wanted a safe home and friends, it wouldn't be here that was a fact. They would find me no matter were I went. They hurt countless people... I could have stopped them. After a while only 3 of them remained. The wisest of them all. Still I couldn't even hurt them like they were invincible. I stayed on the run until one day I came across a book called "_Across Dimensions_" the book contained a spell that would take you to a random world, but it would take 3 days to prepare the spell. The next day I made sure that I wasn't being followed and I went to the small basement of an abandoned house (not the smartest idea, I know). After I drew the circle and got repaired for the beginning of the ritual I heard someone's voice speak quietly "Hello is anyone there?" I quickly hid behind the door and waited. I could tell this person was more scared of the house them me. So I made small noises and little creeks following the person VERY heavy breathing. After they came downstairs and saw the chalk they ran out as fast as possible. Like most people them probably though this was satanic and some retrospect. After I promptly heard the door slammed hard enough to wake the dead I continued to make my circle. After finishing I had to get more together. This wasn't a quick spell and I had to be careful of what I did around here. After the first day the second one consisted of me having to get together ingredience like blue tonic and blood. Though I was able to supply most it needed something I didn't have, a gemstone of called "Amethyst" which would be hard to get for a thirteen year old boy pretending to not exist. So slowly I made my way though the town I was in. The problem was that I needed money. The only thing I had kept on me at all times was food rations, water, and a small pistol which a full clip in it. I walked into a small grocery store and saw a small lady at the counter who look quite young to be working... well I was trying to get a job so lets hope this store doesn't mind my age. I hastily made my way to the girl at the counter and asked her "could I speak to your manager?" to which she said in a shy tone "sure let me call her quickly" after hearing that single statement I knew who this was. She had entered the house nearly a day ago. I had to stay calm though. I was trying to get a job the last thing I would need to get flustered over the fact that this girl had invaded "my house" a while ago. After she put down the phone she told me to go to a small room away from the main shopping area and wait. After a small amount of time an old lady looking to be in her 80's walked in and told me she was the manager and owner of the store. "I came to ask about getting a job. I need some money for some supplies for... school." She looked at me weirdly and said "well your a bit young for a job but I can let you do some small work around the store for some money if you want to" I quickly nodded and she handed me a broom and commented that the store hadn't been swept in a while. So I got to work. At the end of the day I still didn't have enough for the amethyst I was about 10 dollars short. So I was about to walk out the store when the girl from before asked me "why do you look so sad?" I turned around to see that she look about my age maybe a little older. I told her with the best sad tone I could muster "I need 10 more dollars to help repair my house. My parents have been sickly lately and the roof has been leaking." To which she replied with the first ever compaction I ever heard any person speak "oh wow, that sound so sad. Here you can have this. I only wanted it so I would have some extra money but it sounds like you need it more." I saw a 20 dollar bill in her hands. I slowly grabbed it and said "thank you so much. Now hopefully my parents will fell better" She looked and gave me a genuine smile and a "no problem" and then she asked "where do you live?" I shuttered a little and quickly commented "A bit far away from her but I have to go shopping any was first ..." she interjected and quickly said "I'll come with you!" and before I knew it I was being dragged against my will around town. This was NOT what I needed. As I felt her grip faultier I quickly and hardily ducked into cover thinking she would let go but instead nearly made her go face first into a lump of garbage. She gave me a small glare and quickly said "What was that for?!" I said that I would take her to what shop I needed to go but I needed to get her attention since she had ignored my please for singularity for the past hour. She sighed a little and said "fine lets go" and I had the best idea come to mind... but I hoped she wouldn't take it the

Wrong way.

**Well sorry if this is a bit short and may not be the best, this is my first time writing like this... ever. So leave comments bad or not all help is appresiated**


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue part 2

_Chapter 2: Who is this for?_

During our walk i asked the girl for her name, she said her name was Fluttershy. Quite wierd for a name. But, I cant say mine is any better. i told here my name, Daemon which she (as expected) quickley jumped away and said "DEMON?!" i laughted and said "no my name is Daemon not demon thank you" She was still a bit nervous but calmed down a little. once we reached the store she saw what it was for. "why are we at a joulrey store?" i quickley said that i wanted to get something quickley. This wasnt going to end well i could feel it... After entering the store the man gave me a quick look that asked why i of all people would be here. I quickley commented "I need a small amathies for her" she blushed quickley and he smiled and got out a pretty big amathest. it was in the shape of a butterfly and was a deep purple. I thanked him and told her "come on, lets go home" trying to hide her face she quickley left the store with me. She almost ran away but i grabbed her arm and quickley said sorry for that, but i didnt need anyone asking questions. She glared at me and said "you could have warned me" i mereley shrugged and started to walk twards my seeing the road i turned down she said "i live on this road. do you live on this road too?" i said no though i knew she was going to ask it "could i come over to your house? i would love to see your parents to hope them the best" i almost to quickley said "That wont be nessisary, i wasnt going to go home anyways. i need to stop somewhere and pick some things up" then she smiled and said "okay ill just come with you to get it. I cant get a break from this girl can i... I give a sign and tell her that she can come with if she really that badley wanted to. She shoke her head so mearley lead to the house. once it came into view i could see her shiver a bit. I quickly said "if you dont want to come with me you can always just say so and ill walk you home" but she said that she wanted to stick with her friend... this brought back memories i didnt need to see right now, it was getting late and i needed to hurry. so i quickley went inside to drop of the amathist when she asked whether i knew what was in there or not while pretty much shaking in her boots. i told her that i knew of the house and its past. but she quickley said "about whats in the basement" and it finnaly hit me what she ment. Oh Crap, i simply said "yea i dont know what its for but i just leave it alone and you should probibly to" she shoke her head in agreement and i left the amathyst and was about to walk her home when she asked "why are you leaving that here?" i told her that it was for safe keeping, and it sounded more true then i would have thought. She told me where she lived and i walked her home and told her that i had a great time this day and gave her a hug. she said that she would meet me at the house tommarow, oh great just what i need. But i knew that she would be there whether i wanted her or not so i just said okay and gave her a quick kiss on the cheak and walked away. tommarow is going to be fun with all of what going on. How am i going to convinse her to help me. I look in the book and see that it can take up to 3 people. well two is just going to have to do i hope. Just as i was in the house reading over the book i notice that the book calls for a need for power. how was i going to get that tommarow. well looks like i need this girl anyways... she will have to help me power this. How am i going to get this to happen without a single word to the general neighborhood about a girl just disapearing into thin air. Well to be truthful that wasnt my main worry, it was about them finding the circle. If i knew my uncles they would find a way to use this to find me even in a different dimension. After thinking about this i started to feel tired. i know i would need energy tommarow, kidnapping the girl was going to take alot from me moraly and magic wise. I just need to think of a way to destroy this seal once i leave... then it struck me as a twidled fire in my hand, "this house will make good kindling" i though aloud. Then i quickley went into the area that a slept and had the same dream as usuall watching as they all died one by one. slowley. Hopefully tommarow will end all of this horror, and maybe even let me live in peace for once.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to quickly get this overwith so that you could see connections. Remember all comments are appresiated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Prolouge part 3

_Chapter 3: Here we go_

I wake to a soft tapping on the door and then to very loud bangs as whoever is there sounds like they tried to break the door. I quickly say "I'm here!" and i hear her voice outside the door say "she mom i told you he was here" all I could door was facepalm and say quitely "she brought here mom, oh great" then i slowley opened the door to see that her "mother" looked nothing like her. adopted I guess. Fluttershy's mom look at me and said "now you better take better care of her then you take of yourself" i look down to see im covered in dust. The floors around this house arent exactley the most clean. I said to her that i was trying to make the house look somewhat respectable for her daughter to come over too. I though to myself "if this was clean i would hate to see dirty." I said to her mother goodbye and her mom gave me a quick glance of disaproval and walked off to her car. Well that went better then expected... i guess. I simply waved Fluttershy in and told her to stay still for a little. I watched for her mother to leave and when she did I stared to tell her about what i was doing here and holder her down with my magic just incase she tried to run. But, she looked at me and seem to belive me because she said she would help me. After hearing that all i could do was stand there catching flies. After snapping out of my daze i told her that we would need to go downstairs. Then a loud explosion shook the house as i quickly ran to the window to see a car in heaps of flame and 3 men walking by it. Not now... i needed to hurry. I told Fluttershy that we had to hurry and do the seal or we would both be dead. She of corse asked what i meant but i used my magic and dragged her down the steps, jumping most of them i hit the floor and rolled from the height. I heard another explosion as i saw a peice of the house ripped to shreads. The house started to burn feriousley. well my fire plan seemed to be working better them expected. I quickley turned and put everything in its position and told Fluttershy were to stand. As i started the seal the 3 men from outside started to break down the door with what sounded like an RPG. The door shattered and fire started to seep through the floor. I quickley started to open the portal when the amathyst lit up and went to Fluttershy then the portal snapped open, i through Fluttershy in and lit the edge of the circle as i though "i hope i see her again" and i jumped just as the portal exploded into non-existance. I was in what seemed like a forest now. It was dark and gloomy with what seemed like wierd noises comeing from every direction. But, i knew illusion magic to well to fall for it. I quickley stood up to realise that my height had changed drasticly. I looked into a small stream neardy... was i a pony? well i just changed back to my human for with my illusion magic and realised how much more magic was around, like it was now in the air. around me reacting to the simple act of being. after i finished the transformation i though that i would probibly be retrabuted for my look so i dropped it quickly and looked at myself. Wings and a horn. an alicorn? well thats a bit wierd but i digress. I need to find shelter, the sun is at about noon and the last thing i need is a new instance of burning down a forest. i quickley start to try and use the horn i was given, but its really hard. It seems it takes more energy to use the horn then to just do the spell. I still have to keep some cover though. I started to walk next to the river hopeing to find some sort of civilization. After maybe a hour of so i found a small town. I followed the road and slowley i start to see more ponies and they all seem to stare at me like im something special. I mearly shook it off as me being new to this town. There was a small library there with another alicorn like me, but she was a purple color with pink streaks in her mane. I couldnt help but look for a second at her, but realizing how much that would help me learn about where I am I walked up to her. The moment she saw me her jaw dropped and the first thing i remember her asking was "who are you?!"

**Sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to end it with this for the next part. Please leave a comment and tell me how I did.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Part one, A Beginnings End_

_Chapter Four: You look familiar_

The purple alicorn was very happy to see me around, but didn't stop asking questions until I finally cut in and ask her "what's your name first off" and she finally realized that she had asked me probably a hundred questions before even waiting for me to answer. She said that her name was Twilight Sparkle, when I said my name like always she said "your name is demon?" I'm really tired of people saying that, but I guess I can't blame them to much for it. I corrected her like that Fluttershy girl. I though about asking this mare whether she knew a Fluttershy, but I didn't because really I didn't have much of a choice. She pretty much dragged me to her house which was a tree that had been hollowed into a library. I though about where it was. It was kind of in the middle of a intersection. A really nice location to be. She through me into the house with some force, but I was ready for it and caught myself from falling. She then started barraging me with question this time, at least letting me answer some of them this time. She asked the usual question of "where is your family?" "is there more alicorns out there?" "Do you have any friends?" the answer I gave to that one she was kind of taken back about, "yea I have one, her name is Fluttershy, she seemed nice." She gave me a weird glance and then asked if I knew more about her, to which I said "no I only knew her for a short while, maybe 4 days I guess" And then she asked me if I wanted to see her, I though to myself "so she got here before me? How…" and then she started to walk out of the library and told me to follow and we would go to Fluttershy's house. So I followed her closely, the other ponies were still staring like I was some sort of royalty. I asked twilight about why they were staring and she gave me a answer that I didn't want to hear "because we haven't had a stallion alicorn in nearly 10,000 years" Great, so now I stick out worse them a human in this world. But I guess it is with a little less of the whole being a monster thing… At this point I don't know which would actually be better. "Are you okay?" she asks while I was in though "yes I'm just thinking" As we started walking farther from town I look around and ask her whether her house was in a different town. She laughed a little and said that Fluttershy lived on the outskirts of town near something called the Everfree Forest. That must have been where I woke up nearly 6 hours ago. The sun was close to setting and you could start to see the edges of the moon on the horizon. As we walked I saw a small cottage with quite a few animals running around the outside of the cottage. When we got close I saw that we were heading straight for it. So I picked up a bit of speed wanting to hurry, I still needed to find a place to stay for the night. I wasn't going to sleep on the hard forest floor. I would end up eaten by something… But that wasn't my main worry right now. I continued to the door of the cottage when twilight showed up merely a second latter and said "you must like her if you in that much of a hurry" But I told her quickly that I just wanted to see a familiar face in this place. She had a huge grin on her face and a look of thinking she knew about how I liked her, but I really did just want to see a familiar face. At least she didn't try to prove it more and simply composed herself then knocked on the small door that had 3 parts to it. A yellow Pegasus with a pink mane came out of the cottage and seeing me immediately said "don't I know you from somewhere?" but then she quickly coward behind her door a bit and twilight quickly spoke asking if we could come in and talk for a while. Fluttershy agreed and I noticed a pendant around her neck… it was the amethyst from the circle, but it had significantly decreased in size and was now about the size of half a hoof. Then twilight seemed to notice it just now and asked where she got that pendant. Fluttershy said in a daze "I don't know, I just know that I don't want to let it go anywhere" that was weird, did the portal have a effect on her that cleaned her memory. Either that or there was already someone here close enough to her personality… I was deep in though when twilight finally asked Fluttershy whether she knew me or not. I quickly snapped out of my though to see what she would say. Fluttershy looked a bit dazed still but said "I don't know him but he does look familiar." So I told her my name again and she seemed to have to think about it for a long while before finally commenting "you do seem very familiar, where do I know you from?" Twilight didn't look to happy with the answer she was getting from us. Lots of "I don't know" and "it seems familiar" statements were said. I wanted to tell her about what happened on earth, but though better of talking about it around twilight. She shouldn't know about it yet. As I was still kind of out of the conversation I waited for them to finish and asked the question I had forgot about almost completely, "so is there anywhere I can stay for a while?"

**I hope you are all enjoying this so far; I'm having a lot of fun making this. Leave me some feedback, it would be much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Part one_

_ Chapter one Part two: A better hope._

After a bit more discussion I quickly went into the guest bedroom at Fluttershy's house. It was quite small, but considering my new size I guess it wouldn't be too bad to stand it. Well after today I need to sit here and think for a while. After everything I've gone through is it finally over? I know it isn't true but all I want is to be able to call somewhere home and stay there without it being burned, exploded or utterly destroyed in some other way. They had gotten quite creative over the years of me running. For now though I needed sleep. And for once, I would be able to sleep without the worry of being found and killed in my sleep. It's the small things that I've learned to appreciate over the years.

I slowly fell asleep without a worry of my past. The dream I entered was quite weird. It had no sort of look to be any kind of wild nightmare, or any sort of dream. It was a small road leading through a forest of no definite features other then the fact that everything looked cartoon-ish. But that was this world for you. I saw a alicorn with a deep purple tint to her coat and it looked like a crescent moon as a thing that was known as a cutie mark. She slowly made her way to me and asked the same question I've been asked for the past couple of day, but she ask a little weirdly "who art thou?" A little formal but I merely shook it off and replied with my name, but she seemed to understand my name and not hear the word "demon" from it like most. She then started to ask the same questions as twilight except with a bit of space between them this time. So I told her "if you wish to learn the answer to these questions ask the purple alicorn. She asked me enough to fill a book." To which she seemed to understand. As she left I started to wake up and noticed that overnight I had turned back into a human, quickly I became the alicorn again and though to myself "I might want to be careful where I sleep"

After that encounter I went down to the living area and saw all of Fluttershy's animals being feed. She took good care of all of these animals. I didn't take to much time looking as I needed to learn more about this place to see if there was any way for my uncles to get here without my circle or other drastic means. They were crafty, as I said; they would keep out of the sight of most of the public. The whole car thing was probably on noticed by a person or two and the house burning down would have been chalked up as the car catching it on fire I was guessing. I went into the kitchen area to try and locate Fluttershy, she was in there preparing what seemed to be two sandwiches, I didn't want to say anything since I knew she hadn't heard me coming. So I simply said "sorry" and she nearly jumped out of her skin, but I caught the food before it hit anything and told her again that I was sorry. After nearly 10 years of running, I've learned to be quite quiet at times. She seemed to calm down after realizing it was me and not whatever she though it was. I walked over to her and offered a hoof to help her get up after the alarm I had set off.

She seemed to be good now as she said that it was okay. She offered me a sandwich which I gratefully took. After the small meal I told her that I would probably be back to sleep here again, but I needed to learn more about this place. She quickly commented that she could help me learn about Ponyville, but I declined saying that I needed to know about the area, and not only Ponyville. I waved a goodbye and went to the tree that I had found twilight at, she seemed to know a lot about the area. Maybe she would even have a couple of books about history. When I started to walk into town I noticed a small chariot outside of the tree and saw 2 guards diligently watching the area. I walked over and they put their wing out saying in a tone of authority "Halt, who goes there? State your business" I heard twilight talking to someone inside the tree. So I asked the guards what was going on inside the tree with a quick glance at the door. The guard told me that the Princess of Equestria herself was here to speak to her "faithful student" about a new alicorn, but they cut it short once they realized what I was. They instantly lowered their wings and told me that I could enter. I guess being an alicorn isn't so bad after all. But I could do without all the ponies staring at me like I was some sort of show pony.

**Well, that is going to be all for this chapter, I will try to update this twice a day. Thank you all for stopping by to read and be sure to leave a review if you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Part one_

_ Chapter one Part two: The Return of bad memories _

After entering the library I see a really white alicorn with a sun as a cutie mark and hair that seemed to flow in a none-existent wind and it was a pretty Technicolor mane that sparkled as it flowed. The moment she noticed me twilight looked over at me and quickly introduced me. After introductions I asked quickly about the dark purple alicorn that I saw in my dream. She told me "That is my sister, Princess Luna, and I am Princess Celestia. It is nice to meet you daemon." She was probably the first one to say my name correctly; even twilight still called me demon from time to time. Them I took a set on a spare cushion, twilight has many just laying around for people to lay and read on. The first question Celestia ask was what I was. "I am an alicorn currently, but I am human to be more precise." She looked at me quizzically and I told her I could show her what a human looked like. She of course asked why I carried photos of humans around. To which I said I didn't, I dropped the pony form and both of the looked like they had seen a ghost as I stood up at full height Celestia came up to about my chest. After a bit of time Celestia broke the silence with a question, "how did you get here?" This brought back memories. The circle I made I hoped was completely destroyed, but even if it was I knew they would find a way.

After a bit of small conversation about how I got there they asked whether the trip over was safe, I stated "the safest it could have been" and I wasn't lying about that either. To be completely honest I'm glad they only found me the day I had to leave. After the whole being dragged through town thing, I though they would have shown up earlier. After being lost in thought for a minute, Celestia asked what it was like for me back on earth. I almost let out a tear but quickly composed myself saying that it wasn't exactly the best thing to talk about. Seeing how it made me feel she dropped the question and asked question just about humans in general. I was paying a little attention but probably only enough to answer the stray question because I could have sworn I heard something outside. Quickly I heard a guard say the usual line "Halt who goes there? State your business" paying close attention to it now I heard a really tiny voice say quickly and most shyly "nothing, I'll just go" I quickly got up and went to the door and saw Fluttershy almost scurry off, but seeing me as a human made her stuck in her spot. "Come on in Fluttershy, Twilight and Celestia are here." The guard looks at me and almost tackled me but I moved out of the way and he dived into one of Twilights' table that was by the door. Seeing this Celestia stood up and told her guards to calm down. Fluttershy at seeing Celestia quickly bowed and almost left, but Celestia invited her inside.

As Fluttershy walked inside I noticed that she still had the pendant around her neck. The butterfly had changed from its usual purple now to a lighter pink color, a bit resembling her cutie mark, but it still had the hint of purple that made it different. Celestia saw me looking that the small pendant and asked why I looked so enthralled with it. I just said that it was part of the reason I was able to get here. They all stood, a little shocked and the first thing to come out of Twilights mouth was asking me why I gave to her. Celestia looked over, a bit angry at what Twilight said but I quickly interjected "it's fine; she didn't mean it like that Celestia. And I didn't give it to her, it went to her after I got here, I mean she did help me so I kind of owe her it at least." It seemed that most of what I was saying was like a new revelation to all of them. But then I noticed that Fluttershy seemed to not be surprised, but simply lost in thought. I was guessing that she probably didn't remember most of the journey because of the massive amount of power that the pendant needed to work. I looked at Celestia and she asked me what I knew of 3 other ponies showing up at her castle asking for a man named daemon. All I told her was "well they got here quickly" She gave me a look asking what I meant by that. I told her that they were other people that have been hunting me since I was a "filly". It was still weird to me having to refer to everything in pony form. There was sound of the guards about to say something and a large bang**. "Well, looks like the party has arrived"**

**Well thank you all for reading this, I hope you're enjoying this so far. I'm having a lot of fun making this. If you enjoyed or even hated it, please leave a review about it.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Part one_

_ Chapter Three: What could cause this?_

The large bang sounded like it was a large caliber. Well this can only end well, right? I quickly jumped into action hiding behind the door so I could slip out once they walked in. I've done this before but it almost always works. I saw as 2 people entered, I was guessing the third was keeping watch outside incase I left. Crap, well looks like I have to fight my way out of this one. By the look on Celestia's face she didn't seem happy to see this men coming into the library uninvited. They seemed to be carrying small firearms, an Ak-47 and a M16, simple weapons that would get the job done. The first man lifted his gun and said slowly and clearly "where is daemon" they both looked stunned but not knowing what he was holding Celestia stood up and tried to say something but was cut off by the other man saying "if you move anymore your going to end up dead, now where is he?" I could tell the was antsy to leave this place. I quickly jumped on the second mans weapon ripping the M16 out of his hand and brought the stock back across his head and rolled behind a table the was in the middle of the room, and instinctively pushed it over, shattering a small potted plant just as 4 shot were put into the table. Knowing full well that the man outside would quickly come in to see what the shots were for I laid myself flat on the floor making sure that the man behind me couldn't see me. As I pulled up the gun he peaked his head in the door, I took a single shot that hit his head and he hit the ground hard. At this point Celestia and twilight had started to run and I could tell that the only remaining man was about to fire. I turned and rolled out of the cover of the table and emptied the gun into the general direction I though he was in. I rolled back behind the table and got into a crouch position. Seeing as Celestia and Twilight with Fluttershy had made it up the stairs into her room. I was preparing for a sprint into possible death, to get the gun of the man by the door.

I exhaled slowly and drew in a quick breath as I sprinted towards the door. I could tell the man that was left was still there as I heard the gunshot and a shooting pain came from my left hand as I rolled out of the door and around the corner. This pony body is really hard to roll forward in, but I did manage to make it. The man outside had a small 30 caliber rifle, the loud bang I heard earlier, I though to myself. I picked it up and looked at it. Single shot, lever action. I pulled down the action to see an empty shell pop out. Only 2 more shots but I would have to make it count. I dropped the pony disguise and could see that it didn't hit a bone, thankfully. I aim the rifle straight up with my shoulder then quickly turned the corner and pulled the trigger. I then dropped to my shoulder and rolled to the right of the door and heard 3 shot hit the wall. I pulled the action again and the shell popped out. That was it, crap. Well so much for hiding my magic. I ignited my hand and started to spark my other hand with high voltage. The lightning would hit first but it would take the quickest way to ground so I had to aim it well or it would hit something else. I am ready, and I know well of what will happen. Here we go

I dropped to my knees and rolled into the tree making sure that the table was somewhat blocking his view as I sprinted in the crouch. He fired off 2 more shot. One hit me in the chest to the left of my right arm, but I raised my hand and sent lightning his way. I connected with him and pushed him against the wall. I stood up and jumped toward the last man and with my right hand I quickly light him on fire and smashed his face with my left. He tried to raise his gun but I kicked it out of his hand and brought a hand across his head. His neck made a loud cracking sound and I could tell that the break in his neck meant he was dead. I slowly stood up and looked up the stairs to see the door was locked. At least they were safe, if they were still there. I extinguished the small fire that was burning the mans face, then I put out my hands and grounded the lightning and put out the fire. It was finally over. I looked at the first man I hit over the head. He was still breathing. Looks like I have a way to find information. For now though, I went upstairs and knock three times and then moved over the stairs and ducked. If I knew anything about people its that they got defensive when cornered so I suspected they would probably fire at the door if they saw my human form. I started to change myself into an alicorn again when I saw the door slowly open and out came the one known as Celestia. Her horn had a yellow aura around it like she was ready to fight if she had to. After changing completely I limped out and told her that it was taken care of. I started to stumble and the world started turning, how long was I bleeding? Well, all I can do know is hope they help. And then the world became black, they better hold that man on the ground or there would be a problem. And then I heard a scream and that was it.

**Sorry this chapter took a while to get out, was with some friends celebrating. I hope you all had a good 4****th**** of July. And if you liked, or even hated this tell me in a review. See you all in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Part two_

_ Chapter one: A what?_

I woke up with an extreme pain in my chest and left arm. They closed the wound, but I would have to take the bullets out later. I could hear a doctor, somewhere. I heard words that I knew to well "I don't know if he'll ever wake up" This time I would prove the doctor wrong instead of just disappearing. I quickly changed back to alicorn and very quietly got off the bed and opened my eyes. He wasn't in the room, probably outside the door with someone. By the sounds of it, someone who worried. That was something new to me. Usually the doctor would just tell a nurse and get the usual "what are we going to do with him then? We don't know who he is." I shook the though out of my head and heard hoof steps towards the door and quickly hid behind it. It's what I was used to doing, so why stop now? When the door opened a doctor of brown fur came in, a unicorn. I waited a little longer and saw Twilight come in and see the bed was empty. She nearly screamed but I took a step away from the door into the vision of Twilight. When she saw me she gave me a hug and told me in my ear "don't you ever scare me like that" I let out a little laugh and then hugged back. The doctor gave a dumbfounded look of *weren't you something else a minute ago?* I didn't make any comments at it because he just shook his head and stepped forward saying that I would be fine. I told him that I would have to pull the shrapnel out of my chest and hoof, but I've done it before. I didn't see the look on his face as something bright flashed in the doorway. I then saw the one referred to as Princess Celestia. I released Twilight and gave a quick bow then she said "how are you feeling?"

"Other then the bullets in my arm and chest, better then bleeding out on a floor, how about you?" She looked at me with curiosity and said slowly "bullet?" Oh yea, equestria only has as far ahead of crossbow's. "A bullet is the thing that was fired out of the objects the men were holding; those are called guns and are very deadly if you can hit the right spots." She didn't look to happy to see this and only commented "okay" and then I asked with much haste "did you capture the one who was passed out?" She turned around and said "yea he is in the dungeon under the castle, why?" I said with stone dead seriousness "because he is going to tell me everything I need to know"

I walked next to Celestia with Twilight milling behind, looking to be lost in thought. I didn't want to annoy her; I knew how annoying it is to be interrupted in the middle of a good thought. She quickly looked up and saw me looking at her and blushed and looked back down. Why did she do that, its not like I'm the embarrassing to be around. At least I hope. Well anyways we had just arrived at the lower section of the castle and I see that he was seated in a wooden chair that was way too small and with very thin rope around his arms. He still wasn't conscious so I looked at Celestia and asked if she could retrieve my bag from Ponyville, which she did after a second of thinking. I turned around to Twilight who was still staring at the ground. "Are you feeling okay? You've been finding the ground pretty interesting since I left the hospital" She looked up and quickly and very nervously said "I'm find I swear." I gave her a quick look of worry but then turned around just in time to be blinded for the second time today. She through the bag in front of me and said "that bag isn't light, what's in it?" Just some supplies in case things like this happen, but I only said "important supplies" and started digging into the bad. Salt, Water, 2 rags, vinegar, and a small container of poison, Everything I needed for getting what I need. I turned to Celestia and stated "I'm going to need two things, one: a cup of tea, two: a small knife" She gave me a worried look but did as I asked and they were both on a tray. I said without emotion "I hope you weren't planning on keeping him, because I can't let him live." She gave a small nod and said "he was sentenced to execution so you can go ahead and kill him when you need it. I looked at Twilight who still saw something on the ground she liked, and then looked at Celestia and said "you two are going to want to leave, and close the door behind you, this is going to be loud." She shook her head, grabbed Twilight and I heard the creaking of the door as I bolted itself shut. This is going to be a long day, I though to myself. I can't wait to hear how they managed to get here.

**Thank you all for reading this far, sorry it's taking kind of long to put out these chapters but I'm trying to take my time and get them right. I hope you all enjoy and remember to leave a rating and tell me how I'm doing.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Part two_

_ Chapter two: Amethyst _

I had to wait close to an hour before I heard the man start to wake. I grabbed the small dagger and the vinegar. I walked next to him and said "wakey wakey, you've been out a while." I could see as he opened his eyes to the darkness of down here. He moved his head to see me. "so, how was your nap" He eyes went wide in fear but he stayed quiet. I walked in front of him "I want to know some thing and your going to tell me them, clear?" He raised his head to look at me flatly and said "I wont tell you anything" So I guess this is going to be a long time, but I want to get the over with quickly. I drove the knife into the middle of his foot, he yelped in pain and I said "who are you?" After a second or two of silence I started to turn the knife in his foot. He started to scream in mercy so I stopped and said "answer my question" I could see he didn't want any more pain "my name is Robert" he said with a sadness behind his voice. "nice to meet you Robert, I only need to ask you some question and then we can have some tea" He shot me a worried glance but continued to speak slowly and very sadly "okay, what do you want to know"

"first things first, I want to know how you got here."

"Well they gave me this ring and told me they would kill my family if I didn't listen to them. They pushed eight of us into a small room and then they told us to focus on the rings, and that when we got here" I went behind him and looked at his hand and on there was a purple ring. Well I guess that explains one part. "In the room they put you in, was there anything on the floor?" I said walking back around to face him. "There wasn't anything on the floor it was empty" After hearing this I though for a minute. "what happened to you group of eight, only three attacked." He flinched a little but said "we had to kill them, they lost most of their memory and didn't know who we were." So that was why Fluttershy probably didn't recognize me, or remember anything. Must be a side effect, but how did they get the circle onto the ring. "when you started to focus on the ring, what did you see?" He though for a minute and then said "it was a empty circle with some weird writing on the outside." I went behind him and took the ring off of him and looked at the amethyst, it had the circle I used to get here engraved on it. "is there any more of these rings where you were before you came here" I stated still looking at the ring "no, they said to be careful with these because it was the only few they had. But I do think they had on some as well" So they could come here. They were to smart to just come here, they needed someone to test if it worked. I was guessing there was a way for the ring to take you back after a while. "what did they say to you exactly before you left?" he looked down again and said "That if we didn't go our families would be killed, and that after 4 days the rings would bring us back to the human world, alive or dead." So they want the rings back, I had to get all the rings together to destroy the amethyst quickly. "well that you for telling me all this, here have some tea" I made him drink the tea and his head slouched down. Quick and painless, just the way I knew it would. I took the knife out of his foot and looked at the clock on the wall, this nearly took an hour. Well I had to hurry and collect the other rings before they returned to their destination.

I teleported to the other side of the door and started to walk the direction that I though they went. A guard came up to me and seeing my torture devises drew his weapon. I just said to him "I was interrogating a criminal, and I must tell the princess the information. Is she available at the moment?" With his weapon still raised he said "I can take you to her, but you need to give me that stuff" I complied putting all the materials in a bag and putting it on the ground. The guard lowered his weapon and grabbed the bag and said "follow me" It took a couple of minutes of walking before I saw a large door, it looked no different then the hundreds of other doors but the guard stopped at this one and opened it. Inside was a large hall that leads to 2 chairs against the back wall. I saw Princess Celestia and a dark blue alicorn; this must be her sister that they were talking about, Princess Luna. I went inside and after noticeing me I bowed and quickened my pace. "well I found it what I needed to know, we need to find the other 2 that we took care of." Since I didn't know where the others were I though to myself that at least the others would have their numbers shrunken to a minimum. The princess have me a weird look and said that they were taken to a lab to be tested on, they wanted to know more about humans and how they worked. I said I only needed a ring that they all had. She threw 2 rings on the ground in front of me and said "these?" I threw the other ring in the same spot and started to burn the amethyst. Those were now useless. All I can do now is wait for the other Five to get here and see how many attacked this time.

**Thanks to you all who read this, I hope your all enjoying. The next chapter will probably be a bit slow but it will explain some things. So I'll see you in the next chapter, please leave a review if you enjoyed.**


End file.
